Yuri On Ice La Máscara de VenusAU
by DaiyaCrow
Summary: [E D I T A N D O] "Déjame hacerte experimentar una de las mejores fantasías con mi cuerpo, lo único que tienes que hacer es observar y no perderme de vista" - ID: Wattpad (Daiya Crow) & Amor Yaoi (LeeDead)


_**-0.5-**_

 _La música resonaba en el lugar..._

Levanto sus brazos y con sus manos acaricio su cuerpo, pasándolas delicadamente por su cintura dándole a un más significado a su esperada danza.

 _Esto es lo que era_

 _Un ser que deseoso de expresar todo de si_ , m _ediante su cuerpo_

 _Logrando transmitir emociones y deseos_

 _Que nunca antes había una persona esperado experimentar_

Su respiración se encontraba agitada esa era la señal de que el cansancio había llegado a el, la música ya estaba en su culmine y con ella el fin de aquella noche.

Con firmeza dio sus últimos pasos, levantando sus manos las coloco sobre la mascara que ocultaba su rostro y mientras sus piernas se encontraban ligeramente abiertas termino aquel baile junto a aquel espectáculo.

Las luces que antes lo iluminaban se apagaron, dejándolo con una oportunidad de huir antes de que alguien lo quisiera retener.

 _Cada noche en aquel lugar, cuando el reloj marcara las 11 el haría acto de presencia._

 **"El era la atracción de las noches"**

 **Nadie** **conocía** **su** **nombre, tampoco** **su** **rostro...**

Su cuerpo era delgado, apetecible para aquel público deseoso que lo admiraba, pero lo que realmente importaba era lo que bajo aquella máscara ocultaba.

De su boca salio un suspiro y recorriendo aquel pasillo, se detuvo cerca de una puerta a su izquierda color café, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño letrero y con letras relucientes su nombre.

Una risa salio de sus labios, quitando la máscara de su rostro y abriendo la puerta de la habitación se adentro en ella.

 _Dejando por hoy una de sus tantas_ _ **experiencias**_ _..._

 **-1-**

Sentía un insoportable dolor en su cabeza, tal vez por el alcohol que había consumido desde la tarde y que había tardado su tiempo en hacerle efecto.

Colocando sus manos sobre la barra y apoyándose, retiro la silla sobre la que estaba sentado, tratando de levantarse para así de una vez por todas largarse de aquel bar, con un intento de mantenerse derecho dio el primer paso, al ver que lo había logrado dio un segundo fallandolo en el proceso, tambaleándose y sin poderlo evitar cayó nuevamente sobre la silla, con algo de molestia llevo su mano izquierda hacia su frente golpeándose un poco y recargándose su cabeza sobre la barra decidió esperar un poco más para que al menos así el mareo pasara a ser tolerable.

 _Mal momento para a verse quedado solo, pensó._

Saco un fajo de billetes para pagar lo que había consumido y tal vez un poco de propina para aquel mesero que lo atendió y coqueteo durante la noche. Y acomodándose mejor en el asiento se dedico a observar a su alrededor notando aquel escenario que se encontraba cerca de el, la música se lograba escuchar, más no veía a nadie sobre el escenario, observo la hora en su reloj de mano y suspiro.

 _Por lo que sabia, daban un show antes de las 11 de la noche._

La luz que antes iluminaba el lugar parpadeo un poco mientras el escenario era iluminado por diferentes luces de colores causando sorpresa a su alrededor. Las personas comenzaba a emocionarse, causando en el curiosidad, dirigió su vista a aquel espectáculo que por lo que pensaba estaba apunto de comenzar.

Paso sus manos sobre su cabello revolviendo lo un poco para después dirigirlas hacia su cara limpiando el exceso de maquillaje de su piel. Suspiro, camino adentrándose a un más en aquella habitación y acercándose a aquel espejo de cuerpo completo frente a el se admiro nuevamente acomodando por ultima vez su vestuario y mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro tomo la máscara que se encontraba sobre la mesa a su derecha y colocándosela salio de aquella habitación.

Camino por los largos pasillo del lugar para después detenerse frente a una puerta grande color vino, tomo el picaporte y abriéndola entro al lugar, observando como su alrededor era iluminado por luces de colores.

Retomando nuevamente sus pasos, camino por el lugar acercándose a aquel escenario que tan bien conocía.

 _El era el show de la noche_

 _Con sus coreografías fascinaba al público haciéndolos experimentar deseos que nunca antes habían conocido_

 _Y esta noche no seria la excepción._

 _La canción había comenzado_

 _Pasando sus manos por su cuerpo y mordiendo su labio inferior_

 _Dio inicio a todo deseo que su público deseaba satisfacer._

Sorprendido al ver como la gente a su alrededor se emocionaba, cerro los ojos al sentirlos arder, los tallo un poco para así poder abrirlos y presenciar a aquel espectáculo que tenia encantado a su alrededor.

 _La música que se escuchaba no estaba mal, pensó_

Al escenario vio llegar a alguien no logrando identificarlo muy bien su silueta forzó su vista en dirección a aquella persona que se había colocado sobre aquel escenario, llamándole la atención del porque llevar una máscara.

La persona comenzó a moverse, realmente estaba sorprendido muchas veces sus conocidos le habían recomendado ese lugar e incontables veces advertido de que se quedara a observar a aquel show.

Nunca entendió la insistencia de todo aquello, hasta ahora.


End file.
